


One shots and prompts as per requested

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: A collection of various one shot supercorp prompts given to me by Leapyearbaby29.





	One shots and prompts as per requested

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i am happy to announce im taking requests for one shots they can be funny, smutty,dramatic hell whateved floats your boat.

Let me size you up..

Kara has just come out as supergirl all of her closest friends know and want nothing more to give her moral support and help her be the best she can be. What kara wasnt expecting was her long time best friend and secret crush Lena Luthor being more than happy to offer a helping hand and make her a suit the only problem is when kara is around her for more than twenty minutes without a buffer she well she tends to ramble and get flustered. 

Kara was excited and anxious all at the same time after she had gotten the text from lena asking her to come over so she could take measurements and come up with a color scheme. Kara obliged with a smile sending her the green light through text as she flew over to her best friends house the day had been rough for kara as cat made sure to give her a heavy work load. Slightly exhausted and antsy kara tenitivly knocked on Lenas door. 

Kara couldnt help the flutter in her stumach when lena pulled the door open. Kara was caught flushed and akwardly fiddling with her glasses as she stammered and spoke.

"H-hey lena i uh got your message... Obviously or i wouldnt be here uhm anyway he-here i am where would you like me?" Kara asked akwardly as lena moved aside and let the blonde in. 

"Well i figured we could go up to the open office ive sort of turned it into a makshift dressing / sizing room i figured offering to help with your suit could only be a thank you for the last few dozen times you've saved my life... Why dont we head up there.. Oh wait are you thirsty or anything i could grab us some drinks or snacks before we begin?" Lena offered in her usual soft tone. Kara reaches up to adjust her glasses for what seems the fiftyumpteenth time in the last ten minutes. Not trusting her voice kara nodds. After a moment of silence kara finally stutters out a sure water would be lovely.

They dissapear into lenas kitchen as the raven-haired woman rounds up a tray full of snack and a few bottles of water. Kara quietly follows lena up the stairs trying her hardest to advert her gaze from lena's toned legs and ass. Blushing as she almost collides with lena when she abruptly stops outside of a door on the right of the hall way. Lena turns and hands kara the tray so she can open the door and lead them into the room they would be spending the next few hours in.

After they entered the room and lena had closed the door kara couldnt help but let her mind wander as she watched lena flit about the room gathering a few items they would need. 

"Kara i need you sto stand over there by the mirror ill be over in a minute just need to fine my tape messure." Lena instructed as she motioned to the corner of the room with her hand. Kara nodded and adjusted her glasses yet again before making her way to the area instucted.

After a few minutes and a curse here or there from lena they began. Lena was standing in front of kara taking the tape messure and wrapping it around her waist quickly jotting down the number before she pulled back and decided where the next place to be messured would be. Kara was trying her hardest not to laugh and squirm when lena meassured her sides and the outside of her leg. Lena stood abruptly biting her lip as she qrote down the messurement. 

Lena looked up into blue eyes shilded by glasses a thoughtful look on her face. After a moment lena had decided. She slowly reached up and paused her hand just an inch away from karas face.

"If you dont mind could... I possibly take these off i mean you technically dont need them anyway and i need to see what looks best for you... Also most superheros dont wear glasses so.?" Lena asked and slowly shifted into a ramble of her own. Kara nodded giving lena concent to do whatever needed to be done for her to get her suit.

Lena smiled and gently pulled karas glasses from her face her fingers lightly brushing slightly warm skin sending a jolt of electricity tdown karas spin. Kara closed her eyes and bit her lip hopeing and praying to Rao she wouldnt start blushing it seemed to work as lena folded karas glasses and set them on the table with out so much as a raise of a brow. Kara let out a slow breath as she opened her eyes.

Lena had looked back up at the blonde nodding to herself before she decided to continue with taking her messurements.

Lena bent down infront of kara and tapped her on her knee. Kara looked down in confusion for a second only to blush slightly when lena told her to spread her legs so she could take her inner thigh and leg messurements. Kara let out an akward chuckle before she swallowed hard and did as asked. She wasnt exspecting the back of lenas hand to travle all the way from the floor up her bare thigh until it reached the bottom of the skirt she had worn today. Lenas hand was warm as she made the feather light touch up karas leg making kara bite her lip and close her eyes once again.

Lena let her hand linger what couldnt have been more than five or six inches from karas core as she memorized the numbers to be wrote down when she was sure they were accurate. Kara swallowed hard as lena lingered every second making karas heart race and her core throb she couldnt help the attraction she had for her best friend she couldnt help the filthy images that fluttered in her mind. Before kara knew it lena had removed her hand and stood the pincle writting hard on the pad of paper. Kara gulped and opened her eyes letting out a sigh as she watched lena write with what kara calls her thinking face. The face lena makes when shes thinking but being adorable all at the same time.

Lena then positioned herself infront of kara again. This time she took the cuff of karas left arm and messured from there to the cuff of her right arm. Lena had stepped closer to kara onky to get the messurments or so kara thinks. Lena quickly looks at both numbers before she looks up and smirks at kara.

"You smell lovely is it a new body wash or something?" Lena asked a glint in her eyes kara could not name. Kara just nodded as she kept her eyes glued to the woman in front of her.

"You will have to tell me what kind and where you got it after we are done here." Lena said with a michevious smirk. Again kara couldnt say anything so she just nodded. Lena smiled back and decided it was time to tak her bust messurements. 

This time lena had moved to stand behind kara as she wrapped her arms around her taking the tapemessure and running it over karas chest kara had to hold back the small groan as lena slid her hands over her breasts on thumb brushing over a nipple. Kara felt her nipple harden instantly as she tried but failed her body to not react to the touch of her best friend. After a few minutes of quiet lena appeared back in front of kara.

Okay now i would like to discuss some of the colors you may want i have a few suits that might fit you that i took the liberty of stitching together the other day before asking if i could help i dont know if they will fit but you coukd try them on if youd like.

Kara nodded and thanked Rao she could use the bathroom the change as lena awaited.

When lena handed kara the first darkly colored outfit kara wrinkled her nose but decided to humor her friend. Kara made her way into the bathroom closing the door and locking it behind her she began to strip out of her normal clothes only to feel the slickness between her legs. With a graon kara atempted to ignore the throb that hit her every time she moved even a centimeter. After the third suit kara decided it was going to be hell if she didnt take care of it while she could.

After kara had decided it needed to be taken care of all bets were off she slowly ran her hand down her toned body until she reached the slickness sighing as she took the first swipe. Kara bit her lip and began massaging her clit the feeling sending jolts of pleasure through out her body. She took her time and her free hand moving it up to her un covored chest. She began pinching and rolling the nipple lena had brushed earlier. 

Lena was getting worried usually it only took kara a few mintues to change. Lena stood and quietly made her way to the bathroom pausing at the faint sounds she heard on the other side of the door.

"Yes...mmmm right t-there lena oh Rao yes.... Mmm" kara moaned her voice comming out in short quiet bursts. Lena blushed but the spund of kara turned her on shooting a bolt of lighting to her core she felt wrong for listening in on her best firend finger fucking herself but she couldnt help it once she heard her name tumble from the blondes lips she waited listening to the pants and strangled moans that accompanied ones orgasm. She heard kara cautch her breath and get up to clean herself off so she decided to quietly back away and into the room she had been in only moments before.

Kara emerged from the bathroom cleaned up and in the last suit lena handed her it was simple a blue long sleved indestructible leotard with a red skirt. She made her way from the bathroom and into the other room. Lena couldnt help but stare as kara entered the room.

"Thats the one oh my god. You look... You look heroic." Lena said in awe. Kara blushed and made her way to the mirror to loom at herself nodding in agreement at the way the colors and the suit looked. She was checking herself over in the mirror before she caught lenas gaze staring at her from the chair. Kara turned with a simle.

"So you really think this is the one?" Kara asked shyly. Lena stood and rose a brow as she made her way to kara she bit her lip as if she was thinking. After a moment she moved closer to kara.

" i have an idea do you mind?" Lena asked her voice soft with an undertone of something else. Kara nodded and allowed lena to do what she needed not exspecting what came next. Lena reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of karas neck as she freed karas hair from its pony tale.

Lena didnt back away all she coukd do was stare and breathe in the blonde before her. Kara was a little hot under the collar the fact she had just gotten off in her best friends bathroom while thinking about her best friend was still fresh in her mind. Kara locked eyes with lena only breaking eye contact to flit between the raven-haired womans lips and back to her eyes.

"Mm theres still one thing missing." Lena said breathlessly as she spome. Kara gulped and let out a whispered "what would that be.."

"This." Lena said softly as she. Leaned in and closed her eyes placing a kiss to karas lips. Kara couldnt help but let out a small moan when lena kissed her her knees growing weak.. Kara smiled as the thought of a kryptonian being brought to their knees by a kiss. Lena felt kara smile into their kiss so she pulled back a smile of her own gracing her lips.

"What are you smiling for?" Lena asked in full curiousity. Kara smiled again and decided to say something that had wipped all other thought from her mind.

"I have been wanting to do that for ever and its even better than i imagined." Kara said as she pecked lena once more on the lips. Lena smirked and bkushed slightly.

"From what i heard what you imagined must have been amazing." Lena said leaning in to capture the blondes lips before she could begin to speak.

The next few hours where spent with the two of them making out and cuddling even kara was elated she was validated in her feelings she felt like she was on top of the world. So when no one heard from the blonde for three days she was not surprised when alex called her in a worried tone.

"Kar qhere the hell are you are you okay no one has seen you for a few da-

"Yes alex im fine just havent wanted to pull myself away from the best sex ive ever had in my life." Kara cut alex off and let out an are you alright when she heard a clatter. Alex never responded because she fainted at the fact her babysister had dissapeared for days just to have sex she was mortified.


End file.
